Together
by Shlane
Summary: A couple of scenes between Warren and Kyle that we all wish had been in Frost Burned (obviously spoilers)


Title: Together  
Author: Shlane  
Rating: M  
Summary: A couple of scenes between Warren and Kyle that we all wish had been in Frost Burned

Disclaimer: I own none of this, all rights got to Patricia Briggs. Errors are mine - oops and sorry in advance

AN: A plot bunny bit me would not let go. This does not mean I've abandoned my main story, far from it, but this was in my head and wouldn't get out long enough for me to focus on either my project proposal or the Bone Crossed chapters, so I wote it hoping the plot bunny would go away. And it did (so at least the project proposal is done). This is also my first attempt at writing M for the boys (opinions vary on how well I do this but I don't think its all the graphic).

Oh and *SPOILERS FOR FROST BURNED*

* * *

When Warren first saw Kyle he'd wanted to do two things. The first was drag his mate to their bedroom to be certain that he wasn't badly hurt, the second was the rip apart whoever had hurt him with his bare hands or fangs. The second he couldn't do because Stefan had already killed the bastard, Mercy had assured him. And the first was out of the question for the moment because the house was full of the pack and they were stuck playing hosts.

The whole pack were shaken up by their kidnap and Peter's murder, Adam had stopped only long enough to get a rundown on events from his staff and Kyle before he was back out the door after Mercy, leaving Darryl and Warren to handle the pack. A situation they had managed by the simple expedient of not being in the same room together, there was always tension between a Second and Third even without the dominance issues they had, add to that the pain the whole pack were suffering and the fact that both their mates had been hurt and the two had come to the mutual conclusion that they should just avoid each other as much as possible.

The situation was not helped by the fact that Kyle had told Warren, very seriously, that they needed to talk. Unfortunately before they could Jesse and Gabriel had arrived with the latter's younger sisters and the news that Mercy had managed to get herself in yet another fight. Kyle had taken charge of them and ushered them off into the main lounge, and then evicted the wolves who had claimed it.

Warren found himself in the kitchen where Ben, of all people, was slicing up meat. "Your Boy Toy had a worrying amount of meat on hand." Ben told him as he pulled out a stool from the kitchen counter.

"Not now Ben." Warren told him, his mind more on Kyle's demand that they talk than what the other wolf was saying.

"I'm just saying, even after Thanksgiving, which I still don't understand the point of by the way, he still has this much food laying around."

"It won't be enough." Kyle said as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to order sandwich platters, besides the children could do with a slightly more balanced diet." He glanced at the meat on the counter. "Apparently all they've had for breakfast is Jesse's brownies."

"Jesse's brownies are good." Ben protested.

"But not really a breakfast item for anyone who isn't a werewolf." Kyle pointed out as he pulled out one of the stack of takeaway menus. "Ah, still a bit early to call them." He noted looking from the time on the menu to the clock on the wall. "Guess I better make breakfast then."

"I don't suppose there's any hope of getting Darryl to make his French Toast?" Ben asked hopefully but Warren shook his head. "Oh well."

"Ben, why don't you see about feeding the masses?" Warren suggested without taking his eyes off of Kyle who was making regular toast and pulling cereals out of the cupboard. "Most of them are still in wolf form so they won't care that it's raw."

Ben looked between the two of them and shrugged. "Good luck with that." He said in a low voice to Warren and then picked up the serving platter he'd already filled with cut chunks of meat and left the two of them alone.

"You wanted to talk?" Warren asked as he hesitantly stood and walked so he was standing behind Kyle.

"Now really isn't the time Warren." He told him firmly. "We've got a house full of hungry werewolves and half a dozen hungry kids."

"Please don't push me away Kyle." Warren whispered softly as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist from behind.

"I'm not." Kyle promised him and Warren could scent the truth of his words, he buried his nose in Kyle's hair and tightened his arms around his waist. Which caused Kyle to gasp in pain.

Instantly Warren let go of him and took a step back, his hands at his sides. "It's not your fault Warren." His mate assured him as he turned to face him. "I've just got a few bruises."

That was a lie and Warren knew it, hesitantly he reached for the buttons on Kyle's shirt and began slowly unfastening them. He growled softly when he saw the dark bruising that covered Kyle's chest and stomach. Mercy had said Kyle had been beaten up, this was more like torture.

With infinite care he touched his fingers to what looked like the darkest patch of bruising, though it was hard to tell. "There's no permanent damage." Kyle assured him. "My doctor already checked me over." Warren was tempted to call Kyle's doctor and double check exactly how hurt he was but he knew he wouldn't get any information out of the man.

Jesse's voice interrupted anything else they might have said. "Is it really necessary to get naked in the kitchen?" She asked sarcastically. "I know you two have a bedroom round here somewhere." Then she got a look at Kyle's chest, though he was buttoning his shirt back up. She uttered several words her father would not approve of her using. "What happened to you?"

"They wanted to know where Mercy would go." Kyle told her. "They grabbed me at the same time they took Warren, and they actually thought I'd tell them anything." He shook his head. "So sad the stupidity of some people and they didn't even have the decency to be cute to make up for it." He said in mock sadness but his words managed to distract Jesse from realising that the men who'd been holding Kyle would likely have been looking for her as well as Mercy. "If you'd give me a hand with these bowls we can feed the girls, Warren put the coffee on would you love? I think Gabriel and Jesse might both need it."

She nodded and helped him collect everything needed for the girl's breakfast and then followed him back into the lounge. Warren sat back down on the kitchen stool once he was alone, Kyle didn't seem too upset about everything. But maybe he just hadn't made the connection, that he wouldn't have been held hostage and interrogated if it wasn't for Warren.

The werewolf buried his head in his folded arms on the kitchen counter. Kyle had coped pretty well with the fact that a zombie had tried to kill him but this was different. The ultimate cause of the zombie had been a contract that their next door neighbour had taken out on Kyle. The result had been supernatural but the cause was utterly mundane, well as mundane as an assassination because you failed to bend to you neighbours every whim could be. This time it defiantly was Warren's fault. If he hadn't been with Kyle then Kyle wouldn't have been hurt, how long would it take for Kyle to see that?

How long would it take for Kyle to leave him? The very idea of their mate leaving them made his wolf restless but Warren forced it back, if been free of him made Kyle happier then he would let him go. Somehow.

They must have sent Gabriel back for the toast and coffee because the he was the next person that Warren heard. "Are you alright Warren?" He asked, he liked Warren since the old cowboy was pretty easy to get along with, much more so than Darryl. When Warren and Kyle had gone to the cinema with them that summer they'd had a pretty good time, though Jesse had joked that they were pretty poor chaperones since they'd been the ones making out on the back row. The restaurant they'd gone to afterwards had been pretty good and Kyle had insisted on picking up the bill, claiming it was thanks for everything Jesse had done to organise Mercy's wedding. Jesse hadn't objected and neither had Gabriel after he'd insisted on been allowed to cover the tip, he didn't want charity.

"I'm worried about Kyle."

"Yeah, Jesse said he's hurt. Mercy was worried about him too when she dropped us off at my mom's."

"It's not that."

"Oh you mean the part where he's pissed at someone?" Gabriel said as he poured the coffee into three mugs. "Yeah, that's probably at you."

"That's what I'm worried about." Warren said, finally looking up.

Gabriel shook his head. "He's not that mad at you, I worked with Mercy for two years, I got pretty good at telling when she was mad at Adam and how bad it was."

Warren didn't comment on that but got up and pulled out a tray which he handed to Gabriel so he could carry the three mugs of coffee and the toast. "You should get your breakfast." He suggested and sat back down, his back to Gabriel which the teen took as the dismissal it was.

Warren wasn't left alone for long though; Ben came back only a minute later, the serving platter now empty. "Ben tell me everything you know about what happened to Kyle." Warren ordered.

Ban gasped faintly and nearly dropped the platter back on the counter. "Shit Warren, ease up on the force would you? It's not like I was going to argue with you."

Warren hadn't even realised he'd put any force behind his order, it was something he rarely did unless he had to and generally he wouldn't do that to Ben. The other man had been hurt when he was young and it took him a long time to trust anyone in authority not to abuse that power. "Sorry Ben." He told him, putting his hand on the other wolf's arm. "I didn't mean to do that, but I need to know what happened to him, I saw the bruises."

"Well he hasn't got the sense of sheep at times." Ben told him and Warren would have growled had he not heard the affection in Ben's voice, not the type of romantic affection that would set of Warren's protective instincts but enough that Warren knew Ben considered Kyle one of them, one of the pack.

"What do you mean?"

"He was antagonising the men holding him, like he does with anyone he's pissed at. I suppose you should just be grateful that he didn't flirt with any of them, which would probably have gone over even worse than calling one guy's mother a fae."

"Ben." Warren growled. "Details, now." Ben did so and Warren didn't realise just how tightly he'd been gripping the wood of the breakfast bar until it cracked under his hands.

" "

Auriele stuck her head into the lounge where Kyle was drinking his coffee and listening to the Sandovel girls chatter about their morning. "Kyle do you have some spare clothes around here?" She asked him. "Some of the wolves are changing back and there are children here."

Kyle set his mug down on the table. "Come with me." He told her and then led the way upstairs. "How is everyone?" Darryl was with her and a golden wolf that Kyle didn't recognise.

"As well as can be expected, most of us are having problems with the silver. All except the top few wolves, including Warren." Auriele told him, since the pack didn't need to added stress and aggravation Darryl was avoiding Kyle and Warren as best he could. He and Kyle rubbed each other the wrong way but he'd agreed with his mate that they needed clothes for the rest of the pack since there were several young girls running around.

"That's probably Mercy's doing." Kyle told them as they reached the upper floor. "She pulled it out of Adam in a dream, she probably pulled so out of the pack at the same time."

"What?" Darryl was shocked out of his silence. "That's impossible."

"Tell that to the puddle of silver vomit on my guest room floor." Kyle said but when he saw on their faces that they didn't believe him he sighed and opened the proper door. "See for yourselves then but I wouldn't touch if I was you, Ben seemed pretty convinced that it was really silver."

"That doesn't look like silver." Darryl observed, the puddle had blackened slightly and was no longer the shiny colour it had initially been.

Auriele bent for a closer look. "It's tarnished." She told us. "But it is silver, you said Mercy pulled it from Adam and the pack?"

Kyle nodded. "She woke up, threw up and then told me something about pack magic, mating magic and Coyote that let her pull it out of Adam, and I guess the rest of you, before it killed him."

"Not all of us." Darryl said. "It just seems to be the top few wolves who are completely free of silver but most of the others are better than they should be." He looked at the puddle again. "This might just be the strangest thing I've ever seen."

"Mercy said the same." Kyle offered as the gold wolf looked at the puddle and growled, Aruiele stroked her fur calmingly. "You said you wanted clothes?" Kyle steered the topic away from the strangeness of Mercy and towards more immediate problems. He strode over to the recessed cupboard. "There are some sweats in here." He told them. "Probably not going to fit all of you, but there's some larger sizes in the hall closet.

"Why do you have so many sizes of clothing?" Darryl asked, sounding almost suspicious.

"Sometimes my clients need a place to hide for a few days or weeks." He told him. "Their husbands aren't likely to find them here."

He left the three werewolves and headed back downstairs to find the four kids had finished breakfast and Jesse had stacked their plates neatly in the middle of the table. "How are you holding up?" He asked her and included Gabriel with a glance, thanks to the chatterbox little sisters he hadn't had the chance to ask them earlier.

"Better than you." Jesse told him with a small smile. "I'm not the one that got beaten up."

"But you're worried about your dad." Kyle told her. "I promise you he's fine, he only stopped here long enough to be sure that everything was safe here before he went after Mercy, you probably passed him on the highway. Now if you've finished breakfast why don't we head up stairs, you can grab a shower and I should have something for you all to change into, if the wolves haven't borrowed it all." They were all dressed in either pyjamas or the sweats that probably doubled as pyjamas.

The youngest were enthralled by the décor of the room Kyle took them to and the youngest immediately decided she was the princess of the room, the Spanish she'd slipped into in her excitement wasn't that hard to translate given how similar some of the words were.

"Do you remember my home cinema?" Kyle asked Jesse as Gabriel pulled his littlest sister firmly off the bed she had been bouncing on. Jesse nodded. "There are child-friendly DVDs and such on the bottom right shelves."

"You have something other than bad horror movies?" Gabriel asked on mock surprise, he'd been invited to a bad movie night or two.

"Smart aleck." Kyle told him. "Just remember not to drown any of them in the shower, save it for the hot tub later."

"You have a hot tub?" Asked the oldest of the girls with wide eyes.

"I should even have swim suits that fit you all." Kyle grinned at them.

"So if you behave then maybe you can go in the hot tub later." Jesse suggested with a look at Kyle who nodded. "But only if you're good."

"I'll leave you to it, if you need anything thing I'm around here somewhere, but I'd knock on any closed doors." He added the last in a low voice to Jesse and Gabriel who both laughed, the girls were a little too distracted by the idea of the hot tub to pay any attention to them.

Kyle headed back downstairs and into the kitchen where he'd expected to find Warren but instead only found Ben. Noticing the now nearly none existent food in the kitchen and the time, Kyle pulled out the menu for the sandwich place and called them. They were surprised at the order both because of the time and the size, but didn't object in the slightest as Kyle ordered just about everything with meat in it, and then a mixed platter as well. Then he called the security team to let them know that he was expecting a delivery.

"Where's Warren?" He asked Ben when he hung up.

"Your room." Ben told him. "He asked me what happened, ordered me to tell him everything. He knows that you know about the mate bond."

Kyle masked a wince, he'd hoped to put this off until they had the house to themselves but it didn't look like they were going to manage that. "When that order comes can you handle it?" He asked Ben. "Most of it is for the pack anyway but the mixed platter is for us poor humans so could you please keep it away from the wolves?"

Ben nodded. "You did say your room was soundproof right?"

"Doesn't work on wolves." Kyle reminded him and headed back upstairs. The door to the master bedroom was closed and he took a deep breath before he turned the handle.

" "

"You're in trouble you know." Ben had told Warren when he'd finished telling him what had happened while Kyle was been held hostage.

"How come?"

"Because Kyle knows about the mate bond." Ben told him and watched as Warren buried his head in his hands. "Mercy mentioned her bond with Adam and Kyle pieced it together from that, you do realise that he thought he was going nuts right? Well nuts-er at least."

"As if the kidnap wasn't enough to convince him that being with me is a bad idea." Warren muttered.

"He actually seemed to take it pretty well." Ben told him. "Though I'm still fairly sure he's pissed at you for it."

"Everything I try to keep from Kyle seems to come out via Mercy." Warren seemed not to actually be listening to Ben. "Maybe I should just keep them apart."

"You could always stop trying to keep shit from him?" Ben suggested. "If he was going to run away he'd have bloody done it by now. Hey, where're you going?" He asked as Warren got up and headed for the kitchen door.

"I'm going to inspect the damage." Warren told Ben and then took the stairs two at a time until he reached the landing and opened their bedroom door. He stepped inside and closed it softly behind him.

The first thing that hit him were the scents of many strange people, which his wolf certainly didn't like in the bedroom he shared with Kyle. It took him a second to realise that one of the 'strange' scents was actually familiar, it was Mercy's cop friend Tony and that made Warren feel a little better.

That comfort evaporated pretty quickly when he spotted the broken remains of the dining room chair. A chair that Stefan had broken to free Kyle, and beneath the wood Kyle's blood stained the carpet. Warren wanted to change forms and sink his teeth into something, it was no comfort that Kyle's attacker was already dead because Warren really wanted to get his teeth into the guy and rip him to pieces.

The people who had held Kyle were the same people who had held the pack. The same people who had killed Peter. Kyle had been hurt but it could have been much worse. He could have been killed. And he'd decided to mouth off at the people holding him. That was possibly even more stupid than flirting with random dominant wolves, at least the wolves knew who he was and that Warren would hurt them if they hurt Kyle. These men hadn't care about that, they'd wanted Mercy and Jesse, and been prepared to do whatever was necessary to get them. And once they had them there was a pretty good chance that they'd have killed Kyle to silence him.

Warren tensed when he heard the door handle turn because he knew it was Kyle on the other side of the door and that whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be pretty.

" "

Warren stayed knelt on the floor while Kyle stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "I suppose we should talk now." Kyle said. "This won't wait until the pack is gone." Warren rose to his feet and turned to Kyle, his eyes the gold of his wolf, but didn't get any closer, nor did Kyle attempt to close the gap. They watched each other in silence for a long minute, neither wanting to break the silence first.

Finally Kyle took the plunge. "You promised you would never lie to me again Warren, over a year ago after you nearly died I told you that I was yours as long as you never lied to me like that again." He kept his voice level and calm. "You lied to me Warren."

"I haven't lied."

"A lie of omission is still a lie." Kyle told him, emotion creeping into his voice despite his attempts to keep it out. "You didn't tell me what being your mate would mean."

"I did." Warren defended. "I told you that to a wolf it would mean more than a marriage would and would be more unbreakable."

"You didn't tell me about the mate bond." Kyle pointed out his voice rising. "I had to hear about that from Mercy. Again she told me something you've been keeping from me, but this time it was your choice Warren. Last time Adam's order, and Bran's, meant you couldn't tell me but this time you chose not to tell me. Christ Warren, I thought I was going insane, I could sometimes hear you in my head and I thought I was going crazy!"

"Kyle." Warren tried to interrupt but Kyle wouldn't let him.

"A mate bond Warren, didn't I deserve to hear about that before I agreed to be your mate? To hear it from you rather than thinking I was going crazy until Mercy let something slip. Hell Warren, she knew about us, about this bond and she said you'd been keeping it from me! Why?" Kyle was shouting at Warren by the time he'd finished and Warren snapped.

"Because I terrified I was going to lose you!" He shouted back. "No one in their right mind would want a mental bond with a monster and a killer!"

"So instead you let me think I was going out of my mind?!"

"You are out of you mind!" Warren shouted back, both men had forgotten that they had a house full of people, most of whom would be able to hear pretty much everything they were shouting at each other even with the sound proofing. "You insulted the people who were holding you hostage, were you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Your blood is staining the carpet, they could have killed you Kyle! Don't you have any sense at all?"

"I'm not going to make it easy or comfortable for the bastards of this world Warren, you've known that about me since we met, don't expect me to change now!"

"You expect me to change!"

"I expect you not to lie to me!" Kyle snapped. Some time while they'd been arguing they moved closer together until they were almost touching.

Neither knew who moved first but Warren's mouth slammed into Kyle's at the same moment the other man grabbed hold of his shirt to pull him closer. Their hand roamed over each other's bodies, Warren retaining just enough presence of mind to remember and avoid the bruises that Kyle was sporting.

"I can't lose you Kyle." Warren gasped as he pulled away for a moment of much needed oxygen.

"Shut up." Kyle told him firmly and grabbed his hair to pull him back down into the kiss. Warren's hands ran down Kyle's back, which was at least less injured than the front, and cupped his mate's ass, pulling him more firmly against him.

This was how their arguments often ended, the adrenaline rush of the fight had to go somewhere and it generally left them both achingly hard. This occasion was no exception and it was made worse by the events of the previous day. By the fear that one of them could have been killed, they might have never been able to be together again. It could have been so simple, a single bullet or a kick in the wrong place and they would have been separated by something much worse than a few angry words.

Warren kneaded Kyle's ass and groaned when his mate's hands left his hair and made their way down his chest. In no time at all Kyle's hands had found their way into Warren pants and were wrapped around him as he groaned and did the same to Kyle, his fingers momentarily clumsy on belt buckle but it soon gave way.

It would be fast, Warren thought with a groan as Kyle stroked him and he tried to keep enough of his brain functioning to return to favour. Not that Kyle was doing much better to judge by his gasps. They needed this too much to take their time. Later would be the time for slow and gentle, now was for the quick and desperate realise that they both needed. To touch and be touch and assure themselves that they were both still alive.

Neither needed words be know how close they were and Kyle kissed Warren to muffle his groans as he came hard, Warren was only a second behind him.

Somehow they'd managed to remain in their feet but now they both sank to their knees and then the floor, still gasping for much needed breath.

"I thought you were supposed to make up before the make up sex." Warren said at last but he wasn't complaining, not when Kyle was laid against his side with his head on Warren's shoulder and Warren's arm around him.

"Let's say that doesn't count as sex and get to the making up part once we get our breath back." Kyle suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Warren agreed as his hand stroked up and down Kyle's arm. "I love you Kyle, you know that right? In spite of everything."

"I do and I love you too Warren." Kyle assured him.

Warren was wondering if they should get to the making up part now or find somewhere more comfortable than the floor when he heard Adam's voice downstairs. "Adam's back."

"Good to know, is Mercy with him?" Kyle asked without bothering to move.

"Sounds like it." Warren said and then reach out to snag a blanket to cover their less than decent state as he head Adam ask where Kyle was and Mary-Jo offer to fetch him. "We're about to have company." He explained. They were still mostly dressed but their pants were nearer to their ankles than anywhere else and even though any of the wolves would know what they'd been doing Warren didn't want to advertise the fact. And it would make Kyle uncomfortable.

There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Kyle called back.

Mary-Jo opened the door and frowned at them. "Can't you keep your hand off each other for five minutes?"

"It was a couple of hours." Kyle told her. "Be glad of it." Warren hid his frown, it seemed that Mary-Jo wasn't as accepting as she wanted to appear. "What do you want? If it's food the takeout menus are in the kitchen."

"Adam's back." She told them. "He wants to see you."

"We'll be down in a few minutes." Kyle told her and she nodded her head before closing the door again. Kyle sighed. "So much for a bit of peace and then making up. He leant down and kissed Warren again. "We will finish this later." He told him and then pushed the blanket off and headed to the en suite to clean up.

Warren sighed, personally he'd rather not get to 'later' but he knew they'd have to eventually. Kyle didn't seem inclined to want him to leave but he couldn't be sure, after all what had just happened between then had been only about a physical realise. He didn't just want Kyle physically, he wanted his heart as well and he wasn't sure he'd be able to accept anything less.

" "

The next half hour or so was a little chaotic as all of the pack wanted to see for themselves that Adam was alright. Eventually Adam herded his wolves downstairs into the basement games room and told them to stay out of trouble. "Warren." He said as he grabbed his Third's arm. "I hope you realise that doesn't include you."

"I figured as much since it's my house." Warren said then his face clouded a bit. "Or at least Kyle's."

"Is there a problem?" Adam asked. Kyle had been amazing throughout the whole incident. He'd been beaten because he was protecting Mercy and Jesse, he'd sent the best lawyer he knew to help Mercy at the police station and he hadn't said a word hour having his house invaded by the entire pack. And he'd fed them from the looks of the kitchen which was no easy, or cheap, feat. In short Adam owed Kyle.

"He knows about the mate bond." Warren admitted. "He put it together from something Mercy said about the two of you according to Ben. He's not happy about it."

"About the bond or that you didn't tell him?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." Warren said. "But I'm scared I'm going to lose him Adam, who wants to be bound to a monster?"

"Other than Mercy you mean?"

"Boss, in case you haven't noticed Mercy isn't exactly anyone's definition of normal and she was raised with this, her foster parents were mates. Kyle never had any idea that this type of bond even existed."

"I think you need to go talk to him." Adam told Warren firmly. "That is if you can find somewhere private in this monstrosity of a house, in fact I'd appreciate it if you could think of a second private place, I need to check Mercy over."

Warren nodded; he planned to do exactly the same with Kyle as soon as his mate would let him. If his mate would let him. "Well we can probably keep everyone out of our bedroom but you two might need a little more stealth if you want some private time." He leant closer to Adam's ear and whispered in a soft enough voice that no one would overhear. "There's a nice attic space above the garage, no furniture but it's got a good thick carpet. The access is through the garage, a hatch in the ceiling near the metal shelves. There's a rope ladder that drops down."

Adam shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if this house was designed by a teenage boy." He shot a look over at the pair of statues. "Go talk to Kyle."

Warren nodded and headed upstairs where Kyle had taken Syliva as soon as she'd arrived with Tony, after the morning she'd had they'd all silently decided that the poor woman didn't need to deal with anymore werewolves for a while. Tad had taken himself to the library and Asil was around somewhere, Warren wasn't exactly comfortable with the Moor around. He especially wasn't comfortable with having the Moor around Kyle, the older wolf wasn't exactly stable to begin with and in Warren's experience the older a wolf was the less likely they were to accepted gays, the Cornicks were something of an exception in that respect. And Kyle didn't take homophobia well.

He found everyone in the home cinema, the girls were arguing over a movie while Kyle talked to their mother in a quiet voice and Tony hovered protectively. "Their clothes from earlier are in the laundry." Kyle told her. "And unless the werewolves have borrowed everything I should have something around here you can wear for a while if you want to grab a shower. Same for you Tony."

"I have to run back to the station for a while." Tony told him. "But I'll be back as soon as I can." The last seemed to be directed more at Sylvia than Kyle.

"A shower does sound welcome." Sylvia agreed.

"I'm sure Jesse and Gabriel will watch these little devils in disguise for a little bit longer." Kyle promised her. "I'll show you where one of the guest bathrooms is." Kyle didn't bother turning, he knew Warren was behind him. "Warren I'll talk to you as soon as I get everyone else settled, wait for me in our room?"

"Alright." Warren agreed and turned from where he was standing in the doorway.

Tony looked from Kyle to where Warren had been and back again. "There a problem with you two?" He asked.

"Yes and no." Kyle told him with a sigh. "We'll sort it out, and without getting any more blood on the carpet."

Meanwhile the littlest girl had grabbed Gabriel's hand and was pulling on it to get his attention. "Gabriel, if there are werewolves here is Snowball the pony here?" She asked hopefully.

"Ah no." Gabriel said after a quick moment. "No Snowball had to go visit his father and brother for a few days."

"I should probably be grateful for that." Sylvia muttered as Kyle showed her to the guest room and the en suite bathroom there.

"Don't ask." He muttered as he led her past the patch of silver on the floor. "For the sake of your sanity just don't ask. If you need anything Jesse and Gabriel are both pretty familiar with where everything is." He added. "I need to go talk to Warren."

Kyle found Warren pacing in their bedroom. "Do you think we can avoid screaming at each other this time?" He asked as he closed the door.

"Hopefully." Warren muttered.

Kyle walked to the bed and sat down, leaning back against the headboard. "Join me?" He offered patting the bed beside him.

Warren shook his head. "I can't sit right now." He said as he continued to pace. "I'm sorry I shouted at you like that Kyle, I was scared of what could have happened to you. They could have killed you like they did Peter and that scares me."

"I probably shouldn't have mouthed off at them, and calling that one guy's mother a fae might not have been the best idea."

"But it's who you are." Warren protested. "That's how you deal with people, I know that and I love it. Even when it drives me crazy with fears for your safety. I don't want you to change Kyle but I can't lose you." He sighed and stopped pacing, standing with his back to Kyle. "That's why I didn't tell you about the mate bond."

"You were worried I'd leave?"

"I was worried you run for the hills and never look back." Warren admitted.

"Darling we live in the hills in case you haven't noticed." Kyle joked and then sighed. "I thought we were passed all this, I thought you understood that I accepted everything about you, even the bits you can't accept about yourself. In this very room, after you admitted killing the people who'd tried to kill me, I told you that I didn't care what you are."

"But this is different." Warren argued. "This wasn't just something about me, this affected you as well."

"I know." Kyle said. "And I thought I was going crazy because sometimes I heard you in my head, I never said anything because I didn't want to worry you."

"I should go." Warren said and turned towards the door.

"Warren stop!" Kyle ordered rising to his knees on the bed. Warren turned to look back at him. "I'm not angry at you." He told him and noticed Warren frown. "Alright I am angry, well more annoyed really. But not about the bond, I like it. I like the idea of having you tied to me more thoroughly and tightly than any human institution like marriage could ever manage. Ben told me that wolves don't just leave their mates and do you know how reassuring and good that feels? I spend every day dealing with people who married someone they thought was the love of their life only to change their minds, it's amazing to know that won't happen to us."

Kyle held out his hand to Warren who walked over to the bed and took it. "Warren, I love you, never doubt that."

"Then what were you so angry about?" Warren asked. "I could feel it when you walked in."

"I was angry that you weren't the one to tell me." Kyle told him. "I had to hear about it from Mercy, and she seemed to know about the bond between us as well. That's what bothered me Warren, not only did I have to hear about the existence of mate bonds from Mercy, I had to hear about ours from her. It should have been you, you should have been the one to tell me."

"I should." Warren admitted softly. "But I was scared to lose you. It wasn't long after the zombie attack; all I could think about was if I hadn't been there that night you'd have died, if Elizaverta hadn't backed down then you might have died from the bite. I named you my mate that night and when I asked you formally a few nights later I knew I should tell you everything before you agreed but I couldn't, I couldn't let you go if you couldn't accept it."

Kyle nodded. "And the longer you kept it a secret the harder it was to tell me."

Warren nodded. "Mercy tried to convince me to tell you about it but I didn't know how to tell you." Kyle tugged on his hand until he sat down on the bed next to him. "Sometimes in the past people have been able to accept been married to a werewolf but they couldn't accept the mate bond. Not all wolves can survive losing their mate, whatever the circumstances."

"I can accept it." Kyle told him firmly. "I do accept it. You are my mate Warren, with everything that entails, freaky mind bonds included."

"You're sure?"

"Warren, yesterday once Mercy freed me and I'd dealt with the police I phone my father, for the first time in years."

"Why?" Warren knew for a fact that they hadn't spoken since Kyle had come out, rather loudly to his parents, and his father had disinherited him.

"Because I knew that helping you would need more money than I had to hand so I told him that unless he released my trust fund to me, completely without any stipulations, then I would ensure that everyone at his precious club found out who and what his gay son is sleeping with. Unsurprisingly he agreed. Compared to dealing with my father, I think I can manage mate bonds and all the other werewolf stuff pretty easily."

"Thank you." Warren said softly and then kissed him, he knew what it meant for Kyle to have called his parents, which reminded Warren of something and he broke the kiss. "Have you called Ally?" Kyle's older sister was somewhat protective of her brother.

"I will do later." Kyle promised. "But for now there's no point in worrying her until everything is over, there's nothing she can do to help." He remembered something. "Oh and the police have your gun, and mine. But your father's rifle is still in the gun safe."

"Thanks Kyle." Warren brushed his fingers down a section of Kyle's cheek that was relatively un-bruised. "Now are you going to tell me exactly what they did to you?"

Kyle sighed. "Just remember they're already dead." He warned him and begin unbuttoning his shirt.

Warren growled a Kyle shrugged off his shirt and he could see the full damage for the first time. Kyle's wrists were raw from whatever rope they'd tied him to the chair with. His stomach had several bruises that combined to give the effect that his stomach was one very large bruise. His upper chest also had a smaller smattering of bruises.

Kyle stood and undid his slacks, letting them fall to the floor and Warren saw that there were a few more bruises there that he hadn't noticed before. "Come lay down." Warren told him and Kyle didn't argue, settling back into the pillows.

"Is there anything I can't see?" Warren asked, he hoped there wasn't because what he could see was bad enough.

"A couple of bruised ribs and they broke my nose but the doctor reset it and assured me that I'll be fine but I'm going to hurt for the next week or two." Warren growled at that and leant over Kyle, pressing a soft kiss to the cut above his eye, then the tip of his nose. He worked his way down Kyle's body, lightly kissing each injury until Kyle groaned.

"Please tell me you're planning to get naked soon Warren."

Warren pulled away from his stomach and looked up at him, there was no mistaking the fact that Kyle was aroused by what Warren was doing though that hadn't been the werewolf's original intention. "Can you manage it?" Warren asked hesitantly. He wouldn't object to making love to Kyle, the scent of Kyle's arousal was a pretty effective aphrodisiac to him but he wouldn't do anything that could hurt him. He remembered earlier in the kitchen when he'd accidently hurt Kyle by hugging him because he hadn't know about the bruising.

Kyle evidently had other ideas and grabbed Warren's hair, pulling him up until they were eye to eye and then kissing him very thoroughly. When he pulled away he said. "Warren if you don't make love to me right now then you are going to be the one who can't manage anything for a long while." He started unbuttoning Warren's shirt without waiting for a reply.

"Kyle." Warren started to protest, he was fairly sure that Kyle's doctor would have at least told him to take it easy for a few days and what Kyle clearly wanted was in no way taking it easy. His wolf didn't care what anyone else might have said, their mate clearly wanted them and the wolf wasn't in the slightest bit averse to giving his mate exactly what he wanted.

Kyle's hands had finished with his shirt and were making short work on his pants. Warren groaned as Kyle's fingers brushed against him and surrendered to the inevitable, not that he'd truthfully been resisting that hard. "What do you want?" He asked, needing to be sure that he and Kyle were on the same page.

Kyle whispered in his ear exactly what he wanted, in the graphic and crude language that he only ever used when it was just the two of them like that and which was guaranteed to set Warren's blood racing. Which wasn't actually all that difficult given what one of Kyle's hands was currently doing.

Warren groaned. "That sounds good." He agreed somewhat breathlessly.

"Naked now." Kyle suggested and Warren rolled off the bed, stripping off his unfastened shirt and pants while kicking off his shoes and socks. Glancing back at the bad he saw the Kyle had taken the opportunity to remove his boxes and was now laid completely naked in the middle of the bed slowly stroking himself as she watched Warren.

"Christ Kyle!" Warren groaned. "Have mercy on a man."

"That's Adam's job." Kyle told him with a grin. "Yours is to get back over here." Warren was pretty sure he ripped his boxers getting them off and barely had the presence of mind to grab the lube out of the bedside table before re-joining Kyle on the bed.

"You are so beautiful." Warren told him as he kissed him.

Kyle laughed. "Not right now I'm not."

"Always beautiful." Warren corrected him as he push Kyle's hand away and took over stroking and teasing his mate himself. "Because you're you."

Kyle groaned and bucked his hips slightly. "Don't tease."

"I won't." Warren promised as he moved how the bed and replaced his hand with his mouth, making Kyle groan louder.

"You're so good at that." Kyle gasped and then groaned again when Warren pushed a slick finger into him. "God Warren, yes! More." He begged and cried out when he felt a second finger join the first. He unconsciously wove his fingers into Warren's hair, needing to hold on to some part of his lover. "So good."

Warren added a third finger and ground his own aching erection into the bed to get some relief from the painful arousal. Smelling Kyle's arousal, his cries and pleas and feeling him clenching around his fingers were wonderful for his ego but absolute murder on his self-control, which under the circumstances wasn't all that much to begin with.

"I could come like this." Kyle gasped and then groan as Warren pulled his mouth away though he kept his fingers were they were.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you until you couldn't remember your name?" Warren repeated Kyle's earlier instruction and tried to sound innocent but it wasn't working.

Kyle hadn't released his grip on Warren's hair and used it to pull him up until their lips met. "Then get on with it." He ordered when they broke the kiss.

Warren settled himself between Kyle's legs. "Is this alright?" He asked, as much as they both wanted and needed this he refused to do it in a position that would cause Kyle pain.

"Yes, just please, I need you now." Kyle begged. Warren decided not to argue anymore and bit his lip as he pushed into Kyle, forcing himself to go slowly.

Once he was fully inside Kyle he stopped and asked. "Are you alright?"

Kyle groaned but it certainly didn't sound like he was in pain. "Warren I swear if you ask me that one more time I will be finding out how werewolf divorce works. Believe me if something hurts I tell you." He wrapped his leg around Warren, pulling him closer and making them both groan. "I'm fine and I'll be even better if you move."

Warren took that as an order and thrust into him again. Kyle matched his pace and they set a gradually escalating rhythm. It felt so good to be together again after they had come so close to losing each other. Warren released his grip in one of Kyle's hips and wrapped his hand around his mate's neglected erection causing Kyle to groan and buck his hips against Warren's answering thrust. "Close baby."

"Yeah." Warren agreed. "Come for me Kyle." It didn't even take a minute before Kyle came with a strangled cry and Warren only a couple of thrusts behind it. The werewolf retained enough presence of mind to remember that collapsing on top of Kyle would not be a good idea. He caught himself on his arms and pressed light kissed to Kyle's neck while they both caught their breath.

"How good do you think our sound proofing is?" Kyle asked.

Warren laughed. "I doubt we interrupted the kids' film but the pack probably knows what we're up to."

"If they couldn't guess then they're idiots." Kyle told him and groaned when Warren pulled out of him and collapsed at his side. "That was good."

"Yeah." Warren agreed. "It was." He rolled onto his back, grateful that Kyle insisted king-sized or bigger was the only way to go when it came to beds. Kyle rolled onto his side and lay his head on Warren's shoulder. Warren wrapped his arm around him and enjoyed the chance to just hold his mate.

"I was wrong earlier." Kyle told him softly and Warren tensed until his next words caused him to relax. "Omission isn't the same as lying. It wasn't right Warren and I'm not happy that you didn't tell me but I never asked if there was something like that so you never out right lied to me like you had to before."

Warren sighed. "I still should have told you."

"Yes, you should have." Kyle agreed. "Don't do it again."

Warren smiled. "I won't." He thought about what Kyle had said earlier, about hearing him in his head. Mate bonds were highly individual things, some couples could talk to each other and others couldn't, at least not reliably. It seemed like as good a time as any to test out their bond. Hesitenly he reached for the warm presence in the back of his mind.

_Kyle can you hear me?_

"Of course I can hear you Warren, I'm not deaf." Kyle answered verbally, evidently not realising that Warren hadn't spoken aloud.

_I never said you were but I'm not talking._

Kyle sat up and looked at him. "You're not talking? But I heard you."

Warren laughed. "You were right, good news Kyle, you aren't going insane." _You really can hear me in your head._

"How did you do that?" Kyle asked. "Can I or it is a werewolf thing?"

"No you should be able to do it too." Warren assured him. "Just relax and I'll try to help you." Kyle did as he was told and lay back down against Warren with his head on his shoulder. It took Warren a while to find a metaphor that worked for Kyle but eventually he managed to help him find their mate bond. All wolves imagined their bonds based on one of the five senses, it was the same for human mates and Kyle, like Mercy, preferred using visualisations to find their bond.

_You hear me now?_ Kyle asked.

_Yes_

_I want to try something._ Kyle told him and focused on his feelings for Warren until he heard the other man gasp. _Do you understand now? I will not leave you, no matter what. I love you._

_I understand and I love you too._ Warren told him as he kissed him. "We should get a shower and see what our multitude of house guests are going."

"Can't Adam and Mercy do it?" Kyle complained. "He's the Alpha."

Warren laughed. "They're hiding too." He told him. "Now come on, shower." The shower ended up been round two, or three depending on how it was counted, after Kyle pointed out that his injuries made bending painful but he could still kneel perfectly comfortably.

Eventually they emerged from their room clean and dressed. Their first stop was to check in with Sylvia, her children and Jesse, who had evidently managed to find some snack food the wolves hadn't got to first. The youngest girls were playing in the princess bedroom while Sylvia caught a quick nap and the others watched Glee, much to Gabriel's obvious pain.

"Were you trying to fulfil every gay stereotype Kyle?" He asked when they looked in on them.

"It was on sale." Kyle defended. "And it's one of those things that's so bad it's actually good."

"Good would be dropping a bomb on the place." Gabriel muttered as they left the kids to their own devices while they went to check on the lot down stairs. Tad was still in the library and Asil was with him.

"Your soundproofing is not that good." The old wolf informed them. Fifteen minutes and many snider comments from some of the pack later, Kyle asked Warren if he could borrow his rifle and Warren decided it was time to drag Adam and Mercy out of their seclusion before Kyle was tempted to follow through on that threat.

* * *

AN: The events here will eventually be included in my main story, but not for a while yet (I'm only on book four and this is book seven after all). I also would like to point out that this is a version of what I could see happening and it might (probably will, at least a little) change between now and when I write it for A Werewolf and A Lawyer.

Oh and if anyone is wondering how I got this up so quickly (and why I'm complaining about plot bunnies distracting me from my work), lets just say I got my copy of Frost Burned rather early and leave it at that shall we?


End file.
